The amount of content available from content hosting services like Youtube, Akamai, or HBO Go is growing. By some estimates, 60 hours of video content is uploaded to YouTube's content servers every minute and the site receives 800 million unique visitors each month.
Some content hosting services make it possible to search the content on their sites, which could be a broadcaster's play channel, a video sharing site, a Video on Demand (VoD) site, or a personal home theater platform. Some content hosting services also tag multimedia content using audiovisual metadata like title, description, duration, and keyword.
Search engines like Google and Bing also allow a user to search for content. Google's search engine relies on the page rank algorithm for ranking search results. Another example of a search and indexing system is disclosed in US 2013/0226930-A1. What is desired is an improved way of ranking content items.